whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ming Hu
Ming Hu is a mage and a member of the Wu Lung Tiger School. He resides in Hong Kong, China. Biography Raised in a traditional Chinese household, Minh Hu was reminded every day of the ancient and mighty culture from which he was descended. He venerated his ancestors and petitioned the Celestial Bureaucracy for every from better grades on his exams or at the races. Despite his strict upbringing, Ming Hu was always attracted to the Modern World just outside his door. He was typical of most Hong Kong natives. He juggled the expectations of his parents with the lure of the club scene, high-tech gadgetry, the bright lights of the city and above all else, the movies. He was hooked on being in the movies when he saw a film crew set up in the back streets of Wanchai. For days after he thought about the excitement of watching stuntman performing death defying fears, seeing famous actors in the flesh, the rolling camera, and the stressed directors. He finally went to audition for Joyful Thunder Films and was turned down. He went back day after day after day until finally he wore the producers down and got that audition. He had little martial arts training but had the good looks and engaging personality that he got a few small roles, which usually ended in a death scene early in the picture. But it was enough to keep him hungry for more. The dreams started after that. Ming Hu’s grandfather, who had been deceased for many years, would appear in them in cinematic fashion. He would urge Hu to follow the path set out for him long ago and showed the image of a small herbalist shop. His father told him to “Follow them” when he finally told his parents of the disturbingly real dreams. He followed his dream grandfather to the herbalist shop in Wenchai and when he awoke he went there immediately. From then on, his schooling in the world of Wu Lung Magic had begun. He rose quickly through the ranks and rigorous training demanded of all Wu Lung initiates. He received mandatory training in the Kuei Lung Chan, the specialized martial-arts from of the Wu Lung due to his following of the Tiger school. This has let him to get lead roles in Joyful Thunder’s latest films. Though the elders scorn his connection to the modern world, Ming Hu has convinced even his most ardent critic that he still honors and believes in the old ways and venerates the ancestors who provide him with his magics. When the transfer to China from Great Brittan happened, the Wu Lung were convinced that they would once again be the advisors to the Chinese government they once were. Ming Hu, however, tries to convince himself of that importance but the lure of the next film and his next moment in the spot light is very enticing. Appearance Ming Hu wears his dark hair long and tied back at the neck. When he is at home or studying with his mater, he dresses in traditional clothing. On the streets, he is no different than millions of other modern Chinese young men. His manner is always pleasant, if sometimes a little pushy, and his smile is infectious. Character Sheet Ming Hu, the Bright Tiger Nature: Director Demeanor: Bon Vivant Essence: Dynamic Physical: Strength: 3, Dexterity: 4, Stamina: 4 Social: Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 2, Appearance: 3 Mental: Perception: 2, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 4 Abilities: Alertness: 3, Athletics: 2, Cosmology (Chinese): 4, Culture (Chinese): 3, Dodge: 3, Drive: 3, Etiquette: 3, Expression (Acting): 2, Firearms: 1, Linguistics: 2, Martial Arts: 4, Melee: 2, Science (Film): 1, Stealth: 3 Backgrounds: Avatar: 2, Resources: 2 Spheres: Correspondence: 1, Forces: 2, Spirit: 2 Arete: 3 Willpower: 6 Quintessence: 6 Paradox: 5 References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 118 Category:World of Darkness characters